Lost for love
by Yumiumegi-chan
Summary: Era una misión sencilla, pero quizá solo eran como agua y aceite, destinando todo a transformarse en un gran problema... Perdidos, uno lo tratará de solucionar como siempre, mientras el otro, bueno el otro solo causaba problemas tratando de ayudar. Pareja: KibaTen. Dedicado a Marisol de Inuzuka.


**Dedicado a Marisol de Inuzuka.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Positivo y negativo.**

**.**

**.-.**

**.**

Claramente estaba enojada, ¿y cómo no?, ¡si estaban perdidos!... Era ridículo, muy ridículo, era todo lo que podía maquinar su mente mientras caminaban sin rumbo tratando de encontrar algún signo que los hiciera recobrar camino, ¿cómo era posible?, eran ninjas y encima sus dos únicos compañeros poseen un más que desarrollado sentido del olfato, entonces ¡cómo era posible perderse!; trató de no desquitarse en él, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, todo aquello la hacía sentir más que incompetente y no sabía si le daba más rabia el hecho de estar perdida o que su compañero no le importase que estuvieran vagando sin rumbo, encima ese enorme perro gozaba de tratar de olerle el trasero, eso la desesperaba más, ¡qué clase de modales le enseñaba a ese perro!... Cierto, olvidó que hablaba de Kiba, él mismo no tiene modales.

_¿Cómo fue que terminé con éste par de salvajes?... _La pregunta desapareció tan pronto como vino a su mente, claro que sabía como terminó así, todo gracias a que su amada figura a seguir lo había ordenado así, no la cuestionó entonces, para la ojimiel esa mujer siempre hacía las cosas por una buena razón pero dudó seriamente si ésta vez la mujer no había cometido una equivocación.

—Deberíamos buscar refugio está anocheciendo —dijo con esa forma tan brusca de lanzar sus palabras, pero tan despreocupado.

La ojimiel lanzó un suspiro, _No tendríamos que buscar un refugio si tan solo no te hubiera escuchado en primer lugar… _Pensó, pero por supuesto aunque se mordía la lengua por lanzar sus palabras al aire, no lo hizo. Ella se detuvo, casi cayendo gracias a que el perro se chocó con ella, ignorándolo se volteó a ver al hombre tratando de no descargar su ira, lo que pareció una muy difícil tarea. Ella lo miró recordando todos los errores que cometió en lo que llevaba de la misión, por supuesto se enojó, durante todos esos días le había causado problemas y solo problemas…

_Relájate Tenten, solo relájate… ¡¿Por qué se demora tanto para darnos esos pergaminos?!, relájate, todo va a salir bien después de todo es una misión más que sencilla y pronto acabará todo. Debo dejar de preocuparme tanto, después de todo Kiba es un ninja más que capacitado… No tengo de que preocuparme, no es como si se pudiera hacer algo estúpido que perjudicara la misión extremadamente sencilla, así que relájate Tenten, solo respira…_

—_Aquí están los pergaminos que vinieron a recoger —Fue la voz estricta de un anciano de aspecto igualmente duro._

_¡Ay no!, por favor no, ¡cállate Kiba!, no te atrevas a…_

—_Relájese viejo —Su tono siempre fuerte y ligeramente agresivo simplemente ofendió al anciano. _

_No era para menos._

—_¿Disculpe? —dijo indignado._

_Pude ver como el entrecejo de Kiba rápidamente se arrugaba, a veces reacciona como animal que solo sabe reaccionar ante todo con rabia y siempre a la defensiva, incluso Acamaru podría ser más educado. Tengo que interferir antes que pase algo realmente grave._

—_Lo-lo que mi compañero quiso decir es que llegaran intactos, se-señor —dije nerviosa._

_Por suerte el anciano desistió pero claramente solo deseaba que nos marcháramos de regreso lo antes posible y la verdad, yo también deseaba lo mismo con desespero._

Ni siquiera se atrevió a seguir recordando, aquello solo había sido una de las tantas impertinencias que el joven Inuzuka había osado perpetuar; desde que partieron a hacer esa misión solo había sido sencillo para él mientras que la maestra en armamento se había desgastado al intervenir para arreglar sus desastres, así que se equivocó en pensar que podía confiar en él como un ninja capacitado, ¡Kiba seguía siendo un niño!, además siempre parece tan hostil, pero bueno… Luego de conocer a su madre de lejos, es imposible preguntarse de dónde salió. Trató de calmarse, quizá la culpa fue suya, ella no debió aceptar…

_Si estás allí Kami-sama, por favor sácame de este tormento._

—_¡Es demasiado caro el transporte de aquí a la frontera!, es mejor ir caminando Tenten —En el momento que dijo eso sentí un escalofrío, no era buena idea._

—_Pero Kiba, si vamos a pie tardaremos dos días más en llegar a la frontera, terminaremos llegando a Konoha en cinco días —Traté de hacerlo razonar._

_Él hizo una mueca, era obvio que le disgustaba, pero a veces era tan testarudo… ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esta tortura?, ¿acaso me castigas Kami por no haberme quedado a alimentar los ancianos del asilo el domingo pasado?, te prometo que la próxima vez no me negaré por ir de compras con Ino y Sakura, pero sácame de ésta. _

El joven no ignoró su expresión de completa frustración, para ese momento la mujer debía odiarlo y eso lo hizo aquejar, secretamente guardaba un fuerte sentimiento por la chica pero era realmente difícil sino una odisea tener contacto constante con ella, por eso cuando ella trató de convencerlo de no ir caminando no pudo evitar ser terriblemente egoísta, él solo quería pasar más tiempo cerca a ella mientras que claramente ahora ella solo resguardaba en su corazón todos los deseos contrarios a los suyos. Se trataba de acercarse más a ella, pero había logrado justo lo contrario, que torpe…

—_No importa, vamos admite que es realmente costoso solo por acortar el camino a pie un día y medio —Fui egoísta, no pude evitarlo._

_Observé como hacía mella en ella mientras seguía insistiendo buscando cada pretexto posible, naturalmente se dio por vencida gracias a mis encantos y la ayuda de Acamaru, comenzamos el camino a la frontera; claro tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar lo que me causaba la felicidad de tener cinco días más cerca de ella, sin la interrupción de alguien o preocuparme que alguien me viera como un pervertido acosador, tanto que solo varios minutos después me di cuenta que había perdido el rastro que me ayudaba a orientarme. Si, tenía cinco días para enamórala y ya lo estaba arruinando por completo._

Lograron encontrar refugio en un enorme y hueco árbol, ella se apartó tanto como pudo, deseaba tranquilizarse antes de poder dirigirle la palabra y lograr solucionar el nuevo problema que ese hombre medio animal le había generado, quiso pensar que nada peor podía suceder en un acto reflejo de su mente por tranquilizarse… Hasta que escuchó un estrepitoso trueno, sí, justo lo que necesitaba una tormenta como la cereza del pastel.

¿Cómo saldría viva de esa misión?

Él le miró tan disimuladamente como pudo tratando de no demostrar el dolor que le causaba su rechazo, pronto comenzó a llover con fuerza, una tormenta… Perfecto, ¿qué más necesitaba para sentirse peor?, sintió al enorme perro acostarse cerca de él y con su hocico levantar su mano derecha sobre él, eran compañeros hace muchos años, él sabía que las cosas no iban nada bien con su amo.

¿Cómo lograría arreglarlo todo?

**.-.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno al fin traje lo prometido mis disculpas por tardar tanto a Marisol de Inuzuka que ya lleva bien adelantado su regalo :c, pero bueno muchas cosas que hacer y hartos proyectos en proceso pero estaré publicando tan seguido como me sea posible.**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado Marisol y este pequeño primer capítulo/introducción logre también simpatizar a todos los fan del KibaTen (kiba x Tenten) de habla hispana n,n**

**Sayonara!, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~ **


End file.
